


Late Night

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Late at Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor thinks late night is exactly the right time for a marriage proposal.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 10





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> The similarities between titles of my ficlets are completely accidental.

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-one**

**Late Night**

"Rose?”

She grumbled.  _ What?  _ The Doctor's inexplicable wish to talk to her just when she was at the point of falling asleep usually didn't bother her very much. She could even say she was getting used to it.

But this time…  _ I don't feel like talking. I only want to sleep. _

The Doctor has had a different idea.  _ Let's get married? In secret? Right now? _

Rose stared at him, feeling she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

“Do you even understand what time it is? Let me tell you - it's half past three, for God's sake!” Sometimes, she didn't like always knowing the exact time at all.

_ So? Nobody stops us from finally completing the telepathic bond right here and now! _

Rose gulped. She knew a firm  _ no  _ would be enough to change the Doctor's mind… But she was nothing if not adventurous. After all, she knew he could never, would never force her into anything.

“Why?” She asked him simply.

“Er. Well… I want everybody to understand we belong together. Preferably from the very first glance they'd cast our way!“ He spoke passionately.

Rose giggled. ”I still don't understand your hurry, Doctor. We could at least wait until tomorrow!”

The Doctor sighed in relief, understanding she hasn't been against the idea of them completing the bond right away.

“Tomorrow is another day… And I can't allow ourselves to postpone the completion for the bond for… Rassilon knows how much longer!”

Rose sighed.  _ I have been dreaming about this day since early childhood. But I have never imagined- Is it a game? A joke? A way to keep me from sleeping? Or has the TARDIS run out of her supposedly infinite patience? _

The Doctor shook his head. “None of these. Whenever I look at you, I keep getting angry with myself for not daring to-”

Rose was puzzled.  _ Why is that? We hug, we kiss, we snuggle and we are never against making passionate love. What is it you're missing? Tell me! _

The Doctor inhaled. “I want every passer-by to know we belong together.”

“My Doctor. Is this jealousy I see?”

He cleared his throat. “Well… A telepathic bond is like wearing a 'Married. Don't touch, or you may die' kind of sign every second of your life,” the Doctor exhaled.

Rose burst into a fit of laughter.

The Doctor misunderstood her amusement.

“Jack has come up with this silly explanation!”

The girl blinked at him. “For how long have you been planning this, exactly?”


End file.
